happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Birds
There are many small birds that appear throughout Happy Tree Friends, and they usually make only one appearance and a minor one at that. However, some play a pivotal role in the episode in which they appear in. Most are chicks (young birds), but some are adult or juvenile considering they can fly. The Woodpecker Main article: The Woodpecker Canary The Canary made its only appearance in I Get a Trick Out of You. The canary is yellow like a typical domesticated canary, but it was never seen alive as it was already dead when Lumpy pulled it out of his hat. It presumably died of suffocation, as it has probably been in Lumpy's hat without air for quite some time and there are no visible wounds on its body. Yellow Chicks A large number of yellow chicks make their appearances in a scene in From A to Zoo when Lumpy tries to get a frightened Flaky away from them. However, all he manages to do is trample on and kill dozens of them, covering Flaky and himself in blood and bird carcasses, as their carcasses are seen even to the end of the episode. Eagle Chick The eagle chick is one of the four offspring of the eagle mother and the only one that has hatched, making it the oldest of the four. The chick and its unhatched siblings were killed by Flaky when she tried to put the fallen chick back in its nest, only to accidentally knock it off, breaking the eggs and crushing the chick. The vengeful mother then kills Flaky and later uses her carcass as a new nest for her new eggs. It is unknown whether new eggs are of the same egg batch, or if they are separate offspring of hers. The eagle chick is shown as a pink bird, while the mother is navy blue. The eagle chick may be pink from a lack of feathers, or it may be covered in a pinkish down. Red Chick The Red Chick is a minor character that appears in the game This Game Is All Flocked Up and in the episode All Flocked Up. After it falls from its nest, Lumpy tries to place it back in its nest, much like in the game. This bird is very similar to Petunia's pet green bird, except for the color and a few defining features, such as feather displays. It is of a deepish red color with orange wings. It also sports a pair of loose, pointed feathers on the back of its head. Petunia's Green Bird Petunia's Green Bird, which is very similar to the Red Chick, appears in the episode I Nub You, where it escaped from her and indirectly caused her to lose her hands when it flew away. It reappears at the end of the episode and lands on Petunia and Handy, who were accidentally sewn together by Lumpy, and pulled off the stitches, violently separating and killing Petunia and Handy. It is of a shade of green with orange wings. It also has an elongated orange feather running down the back of its head. Orange Bird The Orange Bird has a similar appearance to Petunia's Green Bird and the Red Chick, except it is orange and its feathers are on the top of its head. It appears in the episode Brake the Cycle, where it is seen stealing bolts from Toothy while he was distracted fixing his bike. This inevitably led to every death in the episode, particularly Toothy and Mime's (as Toothy tries pulling his intestines, the bird steals another bolt, which causes part of the intestines and the bicycle parts to land on Mime). At the end of the episode, it flies to its nest made out of stolen bolts just in time for one of its eggs to hatch. For some strange reason, a wrench was inside the hatching egg. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Birds